


Just a Simple Favor

by paragraphs (laridaes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridaes/pseuds/paragraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after high school, and everyone but Danny has left Beacon Hills.  For some reason, though, Stiles is coming back home mid-semester and he won't tell his father why.  When a worried Sheriff Stilinski asks Danny for a favor, to help him figure out what's wrong with Stiles, Danny easily agrees.  What he discovers though is something he would rather not reveal to the sheriff--he might just decide to toss Danny into jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Simple Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone%21), [My recipient dropped out so I hope Danny/Stiles fans will enjoy. This one is for you.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+recipient+dropped+out+so+I+hope+Danny%2FStiles+fans+will+enjoy.+This+one+is+for+you.).



Danny hadn’t originally intended to be the last one left, the one who stayed behind in Beacon Hills. While all of his friends had gone off to college in other cities or even other states, or just flat out moved away to escape all the drama and tragedy and weird things that had happened, Danny had found his feet firmly rooted where he stood. 

Not that he minded. He loved Beacon Hills, loved his job managing The Beacon Brew and spending his weekends hiking with his dog in the forests--now that they were empty of werewolves--or off-road biking. He couldn’t imagine going half the country away like Stiles had, or to London like Lydia, or even just a few hours away as Scott and Allison had done. He couldn’t imagine leaving his family, his little brother and sister. Not after what had almost happened to them. If not for Scott, Ethan would’ve--

No. He shrugged that memory off. 

Everything was great except for one thing. He was living like a monk. The only action he’d seen had been of the solo variety. He was getting antsy, and he wasn’t sure what he could do about it. He knew all the single gay guys in town and he simply wasn’t into bears.

He wanted, no _needed_ to get off by something besides his own hand, and soon. Maybe a roadtrip down to LA would work. Or maybe he’d try OKCupid again. Or Gaydar. 

Fuck. 

That’s all _that_ would lead to. A quick fuck, which would be good, but he knew himself well enough to know he’d not be satisfied with that alone. 

These thoughts were on his mind as he drove to work through the dark, quiet streets of early morning. Always the first to arrive at the Brew in the mornings, usually by six, Danny was surprised to see a sheriff’s car parked outside, and Sheriff Stilinski leaning against it, arms folded across his chest. 

Alarmed, Danny couldn’t see anything wrong with the building--no odd lights, the front door was intact, nothing had burst into flames--so he forced himself to relaxed. Parking around the side of the building he hopped out, not going inside the back way as usual, but to see what the sheriff wanted.

“Sheriff? Everything okay?”

The sheriff looked up. “Yeah, sorry Danny. Everything’s fine.” He glanced around them, hitching up his belt. The crisp breeze made Danny shiver as he hadn’t grabbed his coat. “Just need a cup of coffee.”

Danny let out a sigh of relief. “Great. I can get you that.” 

Danny slid his keys into the lock and pushed open the door. He hurried through the still-dark front of the coffee shop toward the back to turn off the alarm before the insistent beeping could turn into shrill alarm. The sheriff followed, closing the door behind him and flipping on the lights. 

“I’ll make you a fresh cup if you’ll give me a minute.” 

The sheriff stood in the middle of the room, not moving. “Sure sure, no problem,” he said, only half paying attention to Danny.

Danny punched the code into the keypad and with a glance at the sheriff, who had sat at one of the tables, shrugged and began his morning preparations. “Any preferences? Steeped, espresso--” 

“Black’s fine.”

Danny smiled at that. “Sure. Coming right up.” While the sheriff’s coffee steeped and Danny was getting everything ready--checking the stock, making a mental note to call in for more soy milk and pulling out the coffee beans he’d roasted the night before so he could grind extra later, he watched the sheriff in growing curiosity. He didn’t know Stiles’ dad well but liked him well enough. Like all his friends and their parents, he’d been through a lot too. 

He looked sad though, Danny thought as he poured the fresh-brewed coffee into a mug and took it out to him. He sat it on the table in front of the sheriff, who looked up at him with what Danny thought was surprise as if he’d forgotten he wasn’t alone.

“Thanks Danny.”

“Sure. If there’s anything else you need--“

“Stiles is coming home.”

He’d turned away but stopped at that, an odd lurch of surprise quickly masked. “Visiting for the weekend?”

The sheriff stared at his coffee, then picked it up and took a sip before setting it down again. “No. He says-- he says he’s staying a week or so.”

That was odd. “What’s wrong?” That was the third time he’d asked the sheriff if something was wrong but this time he must’ve said the right ‘what’s wrong’ as the sheriff sighed and motioned for him to sit. Danny glanced at the time --six-twenty--the first customers of the day would be here soon. But curiosity, and the fact it was about Stiles, had him pulling out the chair and joining the sheriff. 

The sheriff bent forward, hands cradling the mug. He glanced up sideways at Danny, the corner of his mouth lifting. “I don’t know.” The pain in his voice surprised Danny. He shifted, or fought not to-- Awkward, yeah.

“Maybe he just, uh-- needs to unwind a bit?”

“And this is the place to do it? No, something’s wrong. He’s been in New York for over a year and he was happy there until lately.”

“Has he said anything that might give you an idea?”

The sheriff took another sip of his coffee. “No. Nothing. Can I ask you to do something for me?”

“Sure,” he found himself saying, though he also found himself dreading what the sheriff was going to ask of him. Last time the sheriff had asked for his help, it’d set Ethan and his brother off and he’d nearly lost everything.

But those days were over. The current pack, though still staking Beacon Hills as its claim, were either in college or somewhere else. He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know.

He hoped the sheriff wasn’t going to ask him to find out.

The sheriff pushed back in his chair. “Maybe a friend could figure out what I can’t. You’re friends, right?”

“Sure. I mean yes. We always got along.” Except for the Ethan thing, of course. Stiles had been flat-out pissed when Danny’d told him to bug off and leave him alone about Ethan. It’d been odd then, he remembered, thinking if he didn’t know Stiles was so hung up over Lydia, he’d think he was jealous. 

But of course that hadn’t turned out to be the case at all. 

“--so if you would, I’d appreciate it a lot.”

Danny jerked his head up. Fuck, what had the sheriff had been saying? “Um, sure, sheriff. Be glad to.”

The sheriff took a deep breath and smiled, pushing the coffee mug away. “Thank you. I appreciate it. I hope he’ll talk to you. Especially since you’re...” The sheriff stopped and it hit Danny then. 

“I’m what?” He nearly took a stab at it, almost said _what, because I’m gay?_ trying for not-irritated. 

“Because you’re not me,” the sheriff finished, looking deflated. 

Danny couldn’t feign his surprise. “Oh.” 

The sheriff didn’t notice his lame reply. “There’s something bothering him and he comes close to saying but then...” He trailed off, then sighed. “But then says no he just needs to get away for a few days and I think something happened he won’t talk about, or can’t.” 

“What about Scott?”

“Scott doesn’t know anything either.”

Danny smiled. “Or he just won’t tell you because, you know. You’re Stiles’ dad.”

The sheriff nodded. “You have a point. Just... don’t feel you have to tell me anything. I’m not asking you to spy on my own son--“

The front door opened then and Hilda Becks came in followed by her husband John and their two Border Collies. “Morning Danny! Sheriff, how are things?” 

Danny stood. “Sheriff, I’ve got to--“

“Sorry, son. Go tend to your customers.” The sheriff reached out to shake John’s hand. “Fine, John. Millie’s looking good. Recovered okay?”

“Yes, yes,” John said as Hilda settled the dogs by the door. “She’s doing great. Barely limping. You’re out early this morning...”

Danny hesitated, torn between not wanting to be rude and the need to get to work. Two more cars were pulling up to the Brew. The morning was about to get hopping. “Sheriff, I need to--"

“It’s fine.” The sheriff stood. “I’m sure he’ll come by here. Thanks Danny.”

Before Danny could say another word the sheriff was saying goodbye to the Becks and had walked out the front door, holding it open for more customers to come in. Shoving the sheriff, and Stiles, out of his mind, Danny said, “Whose first?” and got to work.

_* * *_

The sheriff hadn’t said exactly when Stiles was coming home, so by the time another week, then two, had passed, he’d pretty much put it out of his mind. The sheriff had been in to the Brew several times but other than a nod to Danny--he never showed up early again--he’d not said anything more. 

So when Stiles did show up on a particularly blustery, early spring day with just a hint of coming warmth--the kind of day that made Danny ache to get his road bike out and head for the lake like everyone else seemed to be doing (the low level of cash in the tip jar reflected the low level of customers)--Danny was actually quite taken by surprise. 

It was not a good time either, for anyone really, to come in--a garbage sack full of grounds had chosen to burst open just as Danny was lifting it into the dumpster and had dumped a goodly portion of soggy grounds all over his jeans. Now they were damp, smelled like coffee (though he usually did, anyway) and he needed to go home and change. 

That had been the capper on an annoyingly slow and annoying day. Also, he had a headache, Carla had arrived late due to a flat, and they’d run out of Kilbako because he’d fallen asleep while the last batch had been roasting and let it go too long, ruining it. An expensive mistake and the coffee shop still smelled vaguely of burnt beans.

He needed a break, and badly. 

Instead he had a customer, and it was Stiles, and the sheriff’s plea smacked Danny in the back of the head. But when he smiled at Stiles he found that he’d walked away and sat at a table and was staring out the window with that same far-off stare of his dad’s. 

“Carla, take over?”

She paused in her sweeping, looked around and said, “I’ll holler if I can’t handle this stampede.”

“Am pretty sure you've got it.” 

Wiping his hands on a towel Danny pulled off his apron and, after a moment’s pause, just to watch Stiles for a second, to wonder why he looked so damn sad which wasn’t like Stiles at all, and to glare in disgust at his damp, coffee-ground-flecked jeans, he walked up to the table. “Take your order, sir?”

Stiles looked up. The way his eyes widened, and the hopeful (hopeful?) smile on his face before he quickly dropped it made Danny stop a tic--he’d meant to slide into the chair next to Stiles but he froze instead. 

“Danny.” He cleared his throat. “Hey.”

It wasn’t just a ‘hey’, a normal ‘hey’ like he’d say to every other person he knew in Beacon Hills. No, this hey was laced with hopefulness, and an undercurrent of excitement. Danny was no werewolf with a sixth sense of understanding emotions but this, this? That just-woke-up, drowsy with desire voice knocked his reply out of his mind.

Stiles had changed. He hadn’t seen him since graduation but he’d put on some bulk, and the faint shadow on his face was something Danny really liked. 

Really.

Danny couldn’t deny the way his heart lurched, or his cock joined in the sudden awareness of Stiles Stilinski looking at him with pure lust before quickly masking it.

Shit.

Now Danny did slide into the chair. Not the one next to Stiles, but opposite him. He didn’t want Stiles to suspect the sudden bulge in his pants, but... 

At least not yet.

That thought came out of nowhere and he realized he was staring at Stiles only when Stiles cleared his throat again. 

“Hi.” So suave, Danny... 

“Hey, hi.”

Danny dropped his gaze to Stiles’ hand resting on the table top. He jerked back when he realized he’d wondered _does he jerk off with that hand or the other?_

“Your dad told me you were coming home for awhile. What’s up?”

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He shrugged. “I don’t want to bother you--“ he flicked a glance to the counter. Carla was on her cell phone. “Your boss--“

“I’m the boss.”

“Oh.” 

“Let me get you something to drink.” 

“Cappuccino?” 

“Sure.” Danny stood and headed back to the counter. While he made Stiles’ drink he wondered how the heck was he going to handle this? And, he wondered, had the sheriff known, really known, what he was asking of him?

Whichever, now Danny couldn’t wait to find out. With a grin, and the quick add of an extra shot to Stiles’ coffee, which he put into a to-go cup, he headed back to Stiles and handed it to him. 

“I need to run home and change.” He gestured down at his jeans. “Come with me?”

_* * *_

"Nice," Stiles said as he followed Danny into his living room. “I can’t believe you already have your own house.”

“It was my grandma’s, actually.”

“Oh, did she, I mean, is she--“

Danny laughed. “No, she got remarried and moved to San Francisco. She’s doing great.”

Stiles looked relieved. “That is great. That’s really great.” Stiles turned around, arms wide. “This whole place is great.”

"Thanks," Danny said, closing the door behind him. "Make yourself comfortable.” 

A shrill noise pierced the room. Stiles whipped around. “What was that?”

“That’s Rex. He’s in his crate.” 

“Can I let him out? What kind of dog is he?”

Danny laughed. “A husky.”

“A wolf wannabe? Ironic.”

“I know. Especially after--“ He shrugged. 

Danny opened the crate and Rex bounded out, making a beeline for Stiles. He dropped to his knees and laughed as Rex did his usual, smothering Stiles with kisses. “What a good dog. You’re not mean at all, are you. Why a husky though?”

“It gets lonely sometimes, living here alone. I missed having an animal around.”

Stiles did a double-take at that. “He could wolf-out for you? Not Rex, I mean-- You know who.”

“No, of course not. That wasn’t his particular talent. Settle down Rex. You’ll have to get up or he’ll never stop licking you.”

“I don’t mind. I’d like a dog someday.” He grinned. “Not Scott that is. You know what I mean.”

Danny opened a back door and shooed the dog outside. “I’d rather not talk about him. I’ve had enough of werewolves for awhile.”

“Me too.” Stiles sat on the couch. The sad face was back, then glanced up at Danny. “My dad talked to you didn’t he.”

Danny couldn’t keep the guilt from his face. Obviously, Stiles knew his dad better than his dad knew him. “Actually, he did come by a few weeks ago. Mind if I get out of these jeans? They’re rank.”

“Yeah, go ahead. Sorry.”

He hesitated, but he really needed out of those jeans. He kicked his shoes off and peeled them off as he walked back to his room, then tossed them into the laundry basket of dirty clothes. He’d deal with that later. Grabbing a pair of mostly-clean shorts he slipped them on and, with a deep breath, went out into the living room. 

“So, yeah, your dad,” he said, letting the dog back inside. “No Rex, leave him alone.”

“I don’t mind. Really.”

Danny sat on the chair, snapping his fingers so Rex would come to him. “So your dad. He said something’s wrong.”

Stiles closed his eyes briefly. “Yeah, there is.”

“He didn’t tell me I had to tell him what you said. Just that... he’s just worried about you.”

“I know.” 

When Stiles didn’t say anything further, Danny realized he was at a loss. “So--“

“I fucked a guy and I liked it.”

It was so unexpected, what Stiles blurted out, that Danny laughed. “What? You did? And you liked it. That’s okay, you know.”

Stiles shrugged. “It was awful, actually.”

Danny felt himself deflate, then mocked himself for thinking Stiles... Then he stopped. “Stiles? You weren’t hurt, were you?”

“You know what sucks?” Stiles said, every muscle suddenly tensed. Danny scooted forward in his chair. “If I’d been a werewolf, or even-- or even--“

Danny moved next to him on the couch. “Hey man, I know it sucks. I wish sometimes I could do what Scott can too.”

Stiles licked his lips, his eyes shimmered. Fuck was he going to cry? Danny hated when someone, anyone cried. His little brother, or sister, or anyone. The one time Jackson had lost it, when they were still in middle school, had been the worst day ever. He’d finally confessed how horrible his parents were to him. Danny had cried with him, partly out of guilt because his own parents were awesome. 

“If I just could’ve thrown him off, but he wouldn’t stop. I mean it wasn’t absolutely horrible, but I was just...” He took a deep breath, then looked Danny in the eye. “I needed to know if the reason why I never seem to make it with girls is because I should be trying with guys.”

“Stiles, striking out with girls doesn’t mean you’re gay.”

“I know, I know. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I went across the country to get away from Scott and all the werewolf stuff and don’t tell him I said that but I just really needed a break from omnipotency. And yes that is a word.” He smiled then. “But I also needed to get away from here. I’m not like you, Danny. I’ve never known anyone like you.”

“How do you mean?”

Stiles gestured toward him. “Always so self-assured, knowing what you want. Who you are. I’ve never known who I am. I’ve always just been Scott’s best friend, and then Scott the Werewolf’s impotent sidekick. Second best, second place, second everything.”

“You won a full ride, Stiles. That’s better than I could do.”

They both fell silent, only Rex breaking the silence when he started to scratch behind his ear. “What do you want, Stiles?” Danny finally asked. “Why did you come home?”

Stiles licked his lips again, and rubbed his palms up and down his legs. “I-- I guess to see you.”

“Me.”

Stiles nodded, slumping down into the couch. “I know it’s stupid but the first person I thought of, or who I always think of, when I’m wondering what it would be like, if I could...” He trailed off, but looked up at Danny. 

“Do you want to have sex with me, Stiles?”

“That’s an awful thing to ask isn’t it.” He stood. “I’m sorry, I’m a jerk, I shouldn’t have ever thought-- I’ll walk back, thanks. Sorry.”

Danny grabbed him as he tried for the door and hauled him back. 

Stiles raised his head, quickly schooling his expression. Their gazes locked. Danny pushed him against the closed door, their faces inches apart. “Do you?”

It wasn’t hard to admit he’d like very much if Stiles said yes. He ran his hand down Stiles’ chest and the moan that escaped answered for him. And, went straight to Danny’s cock. Oh yes. Lifting Stiles’ chin he held it, his eyes searching Stiles’ eyes. “Yes?”

Stiles nodded, though Danny had him thoroughly trapped. “Yes.” He shuddered, closing his eyes. So Danny leaned down, brushing his lips across Stiles’ cheek. “Yes,” Stiles whispered but Danny caught the words in his mouth and teased Stiles’ lips, making him sink against the door. “Danny, oh shit--“

Danny pulled back, placing a finger over his mouth. “Let me show you how good it can be. Is supposed to be.” He nibbled down Stiles’ jaw, and with each shiver and groan Danny grew harder, his cock straining for release. 

Covering Stiles’ very willing mouth his own a groan escaped Danny this time as he pressed him against the door, Stiles’ hard-on pressing against his thigh and throbbing. Danny shifted his stance so his cock pressed against Stiles’. “Oh god oh god oh god,” Stiles’ whispered hoarsely. 

“No, just me.” Danny kissed him again, relishing the softness, the yield of Stiles’ mouth was the sweetest he’d had in a long time. 

Or ever.

He was nothing like Ethan. He’d bulked up, true, but Stiles was soft, yielding, making Danny hunger and want to strip him of everything, and make sex good, really good for him. He could do that.

He pulled back. “You good?”

Stiles' smile was hesitant, surprised maybe. "That was awesome.” 

They were still pressed together and he had no intention of stopping here. "You’re fun to kiss."

Stiles sucked in his breath. "I am?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Really."

"You liked it?"

Danny grinned. “Yes. Very much. Don’t be shy, either.” 

"Mind if we--" 

This time Stiles’ kissed _him_. Warm, welcoming, Stiles opened his mouth, his tongue lazily coaxing Danny's to play. Danny closed his eyes, a groan that was more whimper as Stiles' warm hand slid down his back. He chuckled as Stiles pulled him close

"You feel so damn good," he whispered hoarsely. He leaned hard against Stiles’; his arms went around Danny instinctively, Danny squeezed him tight. Danny buried his face in Stiles' neck, digging his hands into Stiles' shirt, clenching his teeth hard at the near-overwhelming desire to unleash fiercely-guarded emotions.

He was completely caught off guard.

“You okay?” Stiles whispered in his ear. 

“Yeah. Sorry. It’s been awhile.”

They were still against the door but now it was Stiles who rested his hand against Danny’s face. “He hurt you, too.”

There was no question who the ‘he’ was. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, but nodded. 

“That sucks.”

Danny barked out a laugh. “Yeah, it really does. Stiles,” he whispered, not knowing what he was going to say. Not sure what he could say, other than the throb of their cocks was driving him mad. “Let’s go to my bedroom.”

A shudder passed through Stiles. “Yeah. Okay. But can we take a shower?”

“I smell like coffee don’t I.”

Stiles nodded. "A little. I don’t mind. You smell good. I've never taken a shower with a guy. Always thought it sounded fun. I could use a good scrub myself. You do my back, I'll do yours--"

In answer, and because he thought well why the fuck not, Stiles had actually seen him naked before anyway, Danny pulled off his shirt, chucked off the shorts and waited for Stiles to react.

Stiles visibly gulped. “So, um, is this what it’s supposed to be like? Two... friends, kissing and having fun, the fucking and then going out to eat?” He took a deep breath, and looked down, his gaze glued to Danny’s cock. He took a deep breath. “Incredible.”

"Stop over-thinking it, Stiles." Danny reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Is it really this simple?" he said after Danny tossed his shirt aside.

“It is. It can be. Get undressed, Stiles.” Unable to hide his smile at the expression on Stiles’ face--an adorable expression--Danny padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Rex followed after him. “No Rex, go to your crate.”

Stiles appeared in the doorway, his clothes bundled and covering his cock. “He’s not going to watch, is he?”

“No. Go.” Danny reached for Stiles’ arm and pulled him into the bathroom, pushing Rex out as he close the door.

He gently pushed Stiles into the shower and followed after him, then pulled Stiles against him cock to cock, chest to chest as the hot water cascaded over them. 

Danny squirted some shampoo into his hand and rubbed it on his cock. "Not lube, but it will work well enough."

“Oh my god you’re going to... Oohhh...” Stiles closed his eyes, his breaths shaky. “This is. Yes.”

He stroked Stiles' cock--hot, thick, pulsing and slick with the shampoo. He wrapped his fingers around it. Stiles moaned, rutting into his hand "Feel good?" 

"Yes. Danny. I want to come already, I’m sorry--“

“It’s okay. That’s what we’re here for.

Pulling firmly, his movements encouraging Stiles to thrust, Danny's own excitement grew. With his free hand he grabbed his own cock--with his free hand, Stiles grabbed his shoulder, started to thrust even harder into Danny's hand.

"Faster," Stiles bit out, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Danny, cradling his own aching, too-near-to-exploding cock, began working Stiles' cock in earnest. He wished they had lube, not just shampoo but oh God, it felt good, it was amazing doing this to Stiles, for Stiles, watching his face, the beatific expression as suddenly, his cock swelling for that last, Stiles shuddered, gasping, as he came hard into Danny's hand.

Hot come spewed onto Danny, blending with the water from the shower behind him. He grabbed for Stiles, who collapsed on his shoulders. "That was beautiful," Danny said, unable to hide his wonder. "Was it good?"

Stiles' hand smacked him on the shoulder, but all he could do was nod as the aftershocks rocketed through him. 

Finally, he released Danny, braced himself against the shower wall with a "Wow."

"You're welcome."

Stiles burst out laughing, opening his eyes and looking down at Danny. "That was really good." His gaze traveled down to Danny's cock.

"There's more, you realize."

"Maybe later. Later? Like, maybe tonight, when you have more time?"

Stiles pulled him back to his lips. Gave him kiss after kiss--short, firm, yet with remarkable intimacy--each one swelling Danny's cock harder, until he felt ready to burst with the need for air and release.

All Stiles’ hesitation seemed to have found elsewhere to be. Danny was not complaining.

He jerked his head back, gasping for breath. Hot water cascaded the bandage over his stitches but he didn't care. Stiles' kisses-- So amazing! 

"Scrub time," Stiles said. 

"Sorry?"

“You still smell like coffee.”

“I think you’re enjoying this.”

Stiles looked up at Danny, and then nodded. “I am. Are you?”

Danny pulled Stiles’ hand to his aching cock. “Very much.”

Without letting Danny go completely, Stiles reached for something. Danny closed his eyes, rubbing his face while the water pounded his shoulder relentless. It was too hot really but he didn’t care. He didn't care about anything except for going with whatever Stiles wanted to do. 

Stiles' gentle hands began to wash him with the soap, making him shudder with the unbelievable pleasure of being touched by someone else. He'd missed this so much. 

"Hold still now. You know, I wouldn't normally say this to a guy, but you are rather beautiful."

"You don’t have to say that."

"Why not? Your body is incredible!" Stiles ran his hand over Danny's shoulder. He tensed as Stiles' fingers brushed over his scars. 

Stiles' hands slid down over his sides, over his hips. He hesitated as he reached Danny's groin, half-bent down as he used the bar of soap to clean Danny's cock and balls. Danny's heart pumped wildly, he had to hold onto the wall to keep upright, brace himself by grabbing Stiles' shoulder with the other hand as Stiles' fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped him once, twice, three time. 

"Close," he finally wrenched out.

Stiles immediately stopped, but was smiling as he soaped Danny's cock head. All thoughts flew out of his mind when Stiles' fingers reached between his legs and pressed in back of his balls.

Then, reaching past Danny's head Stiles pushed the shower spray so that it would hit the wall. 

"What? What's wrong?" Danny said, but Stiles said, "I saw this in a movie." Grasping Danny by the hips, Stiles pushed aside the shower curtain and sat on the edge of the bath tub. Danny's pulse skyrocketed.

Looking down in amazement, Danny shuddered as Stiles' mouth neared the tip of his cock. Stiles' tongue darted out, licked the tip. Danny closed his eyes and groaned, thrusting his hips, he couldn't help but thrust his hips, and the groan only grew louder as Stiles' mouth descended on his cock.

"Oh my God, oh yes, unbelievable," Danny wrenched out as Stiles pulled out, scraping his teeth against Danny's cock. And, went down again. Hot, incredible, little sizzles of pain where Stiles dug into his hips with his fingers to keep Danny still but he couldn’t stop anymore even if he wanted to. He jerked and twitched and moaned beneath Stiles' incredible, unimaginable mouth and tongue.

* * *

_Several weeks later..._

At the end of a day drenched with rain showers and thunder the customers had finally let up. While he could, Danny sat at one of the tables with his laptop to go over the week’s receipts, a fresh cup of coffee by his hand. It was almost six, too, so he logged onto Skype. The front door opened and Sheriff Stilinski walked in just as a most-welcome ring sounded.

Talk about timing.

“Sheriff,” Danny said as he answered the call. “Can I get you anything?”

The sheriff raised his hand but stopped, thankfully where he couldn’t see the face now filling Danny’s computer screen. “No don’t let me bother you. I just dropped by to say thank you.”

Danny had to fight not to look down at the screen lest he give himself away. “Sir?”

The sheriff looked much happier than he had the last time Danny had talked to him. “For Stiles. I don’t know what you talked to him about, and I don’t really need to know. But thanks. I appreciate all the time you took with him. I think things are going to be okay now.”

Danny shifted in his seat, daring a quick look down at Stiles’ grinning face. “No problem. I didn’t mind at all.”

“Thanks again, son. He’ll be home in just a few more weeks for the summer. But I guess you know that. We’ll see you then?”

Danny paused. “Um, yes sir, sure.”

“Good. We’re looking forward to it. Both of us.” The sheriff proved then he could move swift as a cat by grabbing Danny’s computer to look into Stiles’ started face. “Isn’t that right, Stiles?” 

But before either of them could react the sheriff had gone. 

“Fuck, he knows, doesn’t he?” Stiles asked when Danny turned the computer back around. 

Danny watched the sheriff through the window as he walked to his car. When he reached it, Sheriff Stilinski paused and turned around, waving to Danny before he got into his cruiser and left.

Danny grinned at Stiles. “Yeah, I would say he does. Gotta run. Customers,” he said as a group of girls walked into the Brew. “Love you.”

“Love you too. See you in a few weeks?”

“I can hardly wait.”

Danny closed the computer lid and with a smile, got back to work.


End file.
